ViDa HaY qUe ViVirLa
by ranxjaerlz16
Summary: Un fic-song hacerca de los gemelos, sus pensamientos y los actos que llegan a tener cuando se den cuenta de que es lo que deben hacer... gomen ne soy nueva en esto xDUu...


Etto…bueno para comenzar mi fic va dedicado a Ruri senpai por ayudarme a subirlo nwn! Y tmb a mi sensei 3!! Y por supuesto a mi hikaru nii-zan 3!

Solo para que sepan xD!:

" " son pensamientos , que están diciendo, cuando hablan juntos[ cuando cada uno cuenta que sucede [[ cuando los dos cuentan juntos que sucede…

"**Vida hay que vivirla"**

**- - Hitachiin Kaoru - -**

_**Siempre tan lento que nada**_

_**Pasa entre tú y yo…**_

"Wah…Hikaru…si tan solo supieras que aún espero ese día…el día en el que nuestra historia comience…"

_**Estar fingiendo…**_

_**Es culpa de los dos…**_

"Bueno, por una parte debo admitir que parte de la culpa también es mía porque no pude evitar el _Twincest _saliera asi como si nada…y realmente me arrepiento…"

_**En silencio grito al viento,**_

_**Que se despida aquí entre nos…**_

"Ah…si solo pudiera pasar aquellos momentos que solo tenia contigo, sin que nadie o nada interfiera…"

_**Quiero el valor para que hoy,**_

_**Te diga quien soy yo…**_

"Quisiera decirte lo que siento hacia ti, mis verdaderos sentimientos, si tan solo tuviera el valor de decírtelo…"

_**No puedo más**_

_**No puedo callarme si **_

_**Yo…te amo **_

_**Para siempre asi será **_

"Tal vez es hora que te lo diga, tal vez no me aceptes…pero aún así lo are…solo para que sepas que yo solo de ti seré"

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo Hikaru x Kaoru oooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**- - Hitachiin Hikaru - -**

_**Si me detienes te digo desde hoy…**_

_**Que aunque lo intente…no lo decido yo **_

"Kaoru…si yo…si yo me declarase a ti… ¿Qué me dirías?

_**Entre tanta, tanta gente…**_

_**Te apareciste al corazón**_

"Es cierto…entre tanta gente que hay...solo tu supiste gobernar mi corazón…la verdad no me molesta haberme enamorado de ti…todo lo contrario me alegra aunque seas mi hermano…"

_**Y que ago yo?**_

_**Se enamoro no puedo decirle no!**_

"Gomen kaoru…demo tengo que decírtelo…yo solo sigo lo que dice mi corazón…todo por amor"

_**No puedo más**_

_**No puedo callarme si **_

_**Yo te amo **_

_**Para siempre así será **_

"Te lo diré kaoru, quieras o no, debes saber lo que siento…así que lo haré…ojala y me puedas entender…"

**- - Hitachiin's - -**

_**Y si tu me quisieras **_

_**Bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti **_

"Ojala y puedas amarme Hikaru…"

"Realmente te amo Kaoru…"

_**Y si tu me quisieras**_

_**Y me permitieras hacerte más feliz **_

"Déjame estar a tu lado…"

"Yo solo quiero verte feliz, y ayudarte a que eso sea posible…"

_**Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí **_

_**Para mi para vivir la vida para ti**_

_**Y llenar la mía ven a mi **_

"Quiero que seamos algo mas que hermanos y que ese lazo nunca se suelte…"

"Sea cual sea tu respuesta te seguiré amando kaoru…"

_**Aunque tal vez tú pienses**_

_**Que es un poco arriesgado…**_

"Lo se kaoru…se que esta mal las relaciones entre hermanos, sin embargo, yo te amo y es lo único que importa"

_**Quiero decirte que también **_

_**Yo estoy temblando…**_

"Wah…Hikaru estoy nervioso…no estoy seguro ni como te lo diré pero…lo haré…"

_**Y tengo miedo que quizás **_

_**Todo sea en vano…**_

"Si te lo digo y no me correspondes…lo entenderé Hikaru….demo aún asi dolerá"

_**Al menos yo te pido que…**_

_**Hay que intentarlo!**_

"Te lo diré cueste lo que cueste kaoru…en este momento iré a decírtelo…"

**[Los Hitachiin abren la puerta que los separaban en ese momento…**

Hikaru yo!--

Espera Kaoru debo decirte que! --

**["En ese momento no se como se me ocurrió juntar mis labios con los de mi hermano…haciendo que termine en un gran beso…demo era lo único que podía y me atreví a hacer…**

Kao—kaoru

Esto…gomen ne Hikaru! demo…demo…yo…

YO TE AMO!

**[No se habría ocurrido esto…hasta que pasó…Kaoru y yo…diciendo lo mismo, sintiendo lo mismo…realmente fue inesperado pero aún así era lo que quería que pasara…**

Oh…Hikaru entonces…

Si kaoru…quiero estar contigo…

Y lo estarás Hikaru! nunca nos separemos ok?

Te lo aseguro Kaoru

**[[Solo con un beso nuestra relación comenzó, este es el único amor que no tendría fin…es el único y por suerte…solo a NOSOTROS dos nos pertenece**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno gracias x leer xDUu...es mi primer fic de ouran que subo a fanfiction uuUu...gomen ne si esta mal uu...**


End file.
